The lost memmories
by Chicorin
Summary: Even Hanon has figured out the sad truth, when will our princess finally awaken?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Guys

Hi, Guys. I am new here. Hope you like my story.

_They R Back__Chapter 1_

" Kaito, wake up." Says Lucia. "Huh? Is that you Lucia??" Kaito said. "Tring…Damm it. It's a dream AGAIN?!" Kaito said. He wakes up and is ready for the first day of school. "Kaito sanpei, r u ready yet??" a voice call out from outside. The doors open. "You guys are early today." Kaito said to Nagisa and Masahiro. They went to school together.

At school. "Good morning teacher." Said everybody. "We are having three new students today. Lucia-san, Hanon-san, lina-san, please come in." said the teacher. "Nice to meet you all." says the three of them. "Lucia-san, you sit beside Kaito-kun, Hanon-san you sit beside Nagisa-kun, as for Lina-san you sit beside Masahiro-kun." said the teacher.

They smile to each of the boys they are sitting with. The boys can never believe their own eyes. All the questions came back. At break, they went to the field to have a talk. "Is it really them?" ask Nagisa. "Of course, but they seem strange because they seem to don't know who we are." said Kaito. "Lets ask them after school." Suggest Masahiro.

After school, the three boys ran to the girls. "Hi, guys." said three of them. "They really dunno us." Said Kaito. "Hey, don't you know is rude to whisper while there are others here. Lets go. Lucia, Hanon." Said Lina. The girls went by the boys. Only Masahiro-kun apologizes to them.

"That is really strange of them. Who know what they thinks?" said Kaito. "What about going to pearl piari?? I bet their onnichan won't forget about us, right?"said Nagisa.


	2. Chapter 2

At Pearl Piari

_**At Pearl Piari**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ding Dong". "Welcome, EH?! Is you guys. I bet you are here to know what happens to the girls right. Well you guys are just in time." Said onni-chan. "Well, let me tell you. It is like this, after we all forcing the girls to go. They've been very sad. They always tried to escape from us and to come back to the human world and be with you guys. I will never forget it, is the time that they escape from us again, as we tried to chase them. Something caught the girls. We are shock. When the girls are back, they've lost their memories at the human world. To make them remember it, we have no choice but to bring them back here. So, please help them or the prince of the sea won't like them." Said Hippo-chan, a penguin. The boys are shock. Hippo-chan is gonna ask the boys to help the girls get back their memories. Is he kidding?! The boys thought hard are they to accept or decline. Finally, they accept this mission. Just as they are gonna leave the Pearl Piari, the girls are back. Their onni-chan welcomed them home. Hippo-chan quickly brought the boys out by the back door. "Please help." Said Hippo-chan. As the boys ran away from the hotel, their heart are beating fast. Are they to hand their girlfriend to another boy. The boys all went back home. As, they went into their room, they each took out a letter from the girls. It was the letter the boys found on the table of the girls when the girls leave. They each open the letters to read it.

Well, end of chapter 2 , hope you like it. Thanks for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

The Memories

_**The Secret Presents **_

_**Chapter 3**_

As the boys read the last sentence of the letter:

"Do not open the presents till we come back."

"Oh, yeah the presents where did I put it?" said Kaito while throwing everything out from the cabinet.

"I remember I put it in the drawer, now which drawer is it?" said Nagisa as he open each drawer to check.

"I put it under the bed, didn't I. Ah, here it is. Well, I just hope the others know where they put it. I will call them over to my house now then we can open it together." said Masahiro as he used his cell phone to call the others.

Soon, the three of them were sitting at the living room holding the presents that were given from the girls.

"What do you suppose the presents are." asked Kaito.

"We won't know till we open it." said Nagisa.

They open the presents and inside were something they could ever guess.

Inside Kaito's present is the ring that he gave it to Lucia before leaving Hawaii. In the present of Nagisa is the manuscript that made them met. As for Masahiro is the helmet that Masahiro gave to Rina.

"Well, what does this present meant?" asked Kaito.

"Who knows, it must be something important to the girls." said Nagisa.

"That's it. The important memories that the girls have with us." said Masahiro.

"What do you think? You think we can use this present to revive the memories the girls had with us?" asked Kaito.

"No, I don't think so. Since onee-chan said that they had lost their memories, I think the best way is to find the guys who took the girls memories." Said Masahiro.

"Well, we will have to left that till tomorrow. Just look at the clock, its already late and we still have school tommorow." Said Kaito.

"Alright then, we will meet again after school. Bye." Said Nagisa.

"Bye guys, careful on your way home." Said Masahiro.

Well, end of chap 3. Hope you like it. And thanks for your support.


	4. Chapter 4

The New Boy

_**The New Boy**_

_**Chapter 4**_

At school, the three boys were still thinking about how to help the girls.

"I think we will have to go to pearl piari again." said Kaito.

"What do you want from pearl piari? There's nothing there." said Rina.

"We are so sorry but overheard what you are saying and Rina is in a bad mood today." Said Lucia.

"That's okay. So how do you fell about the new school life?" asked Masahiro just to change the topic.

"Well, its quite good. There goes the bell. We will go first. See you guys at class." said Hanon.

In the class, as the teacher came in, there's a boy with him. As Lucia sees that boy, her face turned pale, while the others girls are discussing how handsome that boy look.

"Class, this is Edge-kun. He is new here so I hope everybody will be a friend with him. Edge-kun, your place is right at the back, I hope you will like it." said the teacher.

At break time, the girls crowded Edge but that boy didn't seem to mind. Instead, Edge walked to Lucia and hugged her, the girls were all shocked. For Kaito, Masahiro and Nagisa had to hold him tight to stop him from hitting Edge.

"Edge-sama, please stop it everybody is staring." said Lucia looking quite red.

"Well, don't you like it? We always do this back then. Well, since you don't like it I will do it at pearl piari. I will be staying at pearl piari for a moment so we can always meet. I will walk you home today so wait me at the school gate after school. Okay, my cute little angel." whispered Edge and kissed Lucia's forehead.

"Hey Lucia, I don't think that you will be coming home with us today, right? Well, you are lucky Edge came, I don't even know when my Mikado will be coming." said Hanon.

"Well, since you are waiting for him I will ask Edge about when they are coming. And please stop making fun of Me." said Lucia.

"Hey wait, only Hanon's Mikado will be coming right, not that Shizu right? Just make sure you don't ask about him. " said Rina.

In the same time the boys are also discussing about it.

"Damm, if it isn't you two, I could have hit that Edge. " said Kaito.

"I think I know who he is. He must be the prince that onee-chan said, do you agree with that Masahiro." Said Nagisa.

"Well, that's quite possible, you know. Now stop that long face, Kaito. I think we really must go to pearl piari today. " said Masahiro.

Well, end of chap 4, the next chap will be coming soon. Hope you enjoy it and don't miss the next chap.


	5. Chapter 5

A walk with Edge-kun

_**A walk with Edge-kun**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Well, is the end of class. I hope you will enjoy your summer vacation." Said the teacher.

"Lucia, we will go first cause we doesn't want to bother you and Edge-kun. Bye." Said Hanon.

"Guys, you go without me, I want to follow Lucia and Edge. Is that okay?" said Kaito.

"Sure, but I don't think that will be a great idea, but is up to you. See you at the beach house. We will wait you there." Said Masahiro.

At the school gate, stand Edge waiting for Lucia. As Lucia approached, Edge held her hand and started to walk. As for Kaito, he walked slowly towards them. As he went closer, he heard they whispered among themselves. Kaito is angry at Edge, he hated to see him so near Lucia. As he approached nearer, he heard what they say.

"So, how is my little princess, I bet you always miss me." Said Edge.

"Who will like to miss you? I just hate you." Said Lucia.

"Really? Well, perhaps I shall go back to the sea if is like that." Said Edge.

"No, don't. I will miss you." Said Lucia in a small voice.

Edge heard that and looked back. He pushed Lucia against the wall and kissed her. Kaito saw it and wanted to hit him. But, Masahiro and Nagisa stopped him. Kaito than went to the beach house with them feeling angry.


	6. Chapter 6

OH, WELCOME EDGE

OH, WELCOME EDGE

"It's a real pleasure to have you back Edge-kun. Please make yourself at home." Said Big Sis.

"Thanks, here you go Hanon, this is a present from Mikado, a birthday present from him to you because he missed your birthday last year. And this is for you Rina, he said he missed you so much that he will be coming next month with Mikado." Said Edge.

"Eh, that guy is coming?! You must be kidding! I will never allow that guy to come!" Shout Rina.

"Well, I doubt it. Rina, you shall be happy that your prince will be coming for you. I know that you have long hope that your prince will come for you. Right, Lucia?" Ask Hanon.

"Yeah, everybody knows that!" Said Lucia.

"Well, Edge-sama you must be tired by your trip, why don't you take a rest? Lucia-san, please show Edge-sama to his room." Said Big Sis.

"Edge, please follow me." Said Lucia as she stands up.

"Thanks." Said Edge as he follows Lucia.

The two walks out of the dinning room, while Hanon and Rina is still arguing about it.

"Well, here's your room. Edge-kun." Said Lucia.

"Not bad, thanks." Said Edge.

Then, Edge kissed Lucia at her cheek.

Well, end of this chap, sorry cause is so short, but I got no time. Still, look out for the next chap when Mikado and Shizu will …….Secret


	7. Chapter 7

MIKADO AND SHIZU

MIKADO

It's been a month since Edge came. Kaito still hasn't get over it. While Masahiro and Nagisa are still trying to figure out how to help Hanon and Rina, not knowing something serious is going to happen soon.

In the school, everybody is talking about some rumors that is about some new transfer student that will come soon.

"Hey, have you heard, there will be some new transfer student coming. I wonder if that include Mikado?" Said Hanon.

"Well, I better hope that it doesn't include Shizu." Answer Rina with a cold voice.

"What, don't you wish to see Shizu after so long since we saw each other." Said Hanon with a loud voice.

"Well, speaking of that, it's been 1 years since we last saw them, right?" Ask Lucia.

"Yeah, what are you doing here, Lucia? You shall be with Edge now, you know? Don't worry about us, ok?" said Rina.

"Well, he is busy now, so I will just hang around with you guys" Said Lucia.

" There goes the second bell, lets go." Said Rina.

In the class, the girls are getting ready for the next class when they saw Edge with two other boys. Edge came to greet them after breaking up with those two. After a while,

Edge told something to Lucia, after hearing what Edge said Lucia was shocked.

After school, Lucia didn't wait for Hanon and Rina and went home.

"Lucia went home without waiting for us, that's strange, right , Rina? Rina! Whats the matter, who are you looking at?" Ask Hanon.

"Hanon, did you call me? Sorry, I guess I didn't realize it." Said Rina.

"Well, what are you looking at? I don't see anybody, you know, lets hurry or we will be late!" Said Hanon.

"Ok, Hanon. I think I will go that way cause I need to go buy something else. K?'' Asked Rina.

"Sure, I will go this way then. Bye, see you later." Said Hanon.

" Hey, look isn't that guy cool? He is waiting over there for quite long. You know, Hanon-chan." Said Hanon's friend.

" Yeah, bye." Said Hanon.

"Hmm, that guy look quite familiar." Thinks Hanon.

"Hanon-chan, its been a while." Said Mikado.

"Mikado, what are you doing here?" Ask Hanon.

"Me? Well, I came to see my little mermaid princess. I missed you so much since we last met." Said Mikado.

" Really? Well, why don't you go to pearl piari now?" Ask Hanon.

" Sure. Whatever you said little princess." Said Mikado.

Whew, finished this chap at last. Next up will be Shizu. Never miss it.


	8. Chapter 8

Shizu

**Shizu**

Pearl Piari-

"Rina-chan, here's my present for you, I know that this will suit you. It's a green pearl necklace with your name on it. I hope you like it." Said Shizu.

"Thank you. It's really nice. But there is no need for you to give me a present ever year we see each other. But still thank you." Said Rina with a smile on her face.

"Kyaa, Rina-chan is so cute." Said Shizu.

"Shut up." Said Edge than he looked at Lucia signalizing her to go to her room.

Lucia's room-

"Well, is there anything wrong, Edge-kun, you don't seem to be so happy about Mikado-kun and Shizu-kun's return. Is there anything wrong?" Asked Lucia.

Edge said nothing, he was thinking about something that has been in his heart for quite a long time. He is thinking about Kaito, from onee-san, he knew that Kaito was the cause for Lucia losing her memory. But still he knew that Kaito won't give up so easily.

"Nee, Lucia, do you know Kaito from our class?" Asked Edge hoping to get the answer that he wants.

"Kaito-kun, not really. I only met him at the first day although he was acting so friendly to me. Why do you ask Edge is there something bothering you?" Asked Lucia.

"No, nothing. Tomorrow is holiday right? How about all of us go to the new park opened here?" Asked Edge.

"Eh, really. Yeah so happy." Shouted Lucia.

Phew, end of this chapter. I am so sorry to upload only now cause I am busy preparing for my exam so sorry….. Still thanks for all of your support see you next chap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Triple Date?!**

"**Wah, this park looks so nice." Said Lucia.**

"**Yeah, thanks for inviting me Mikado. I really like it." said Hanon.**

"**Anything you like, my little blue princess." Said Mikado and hold Hanon's hand.**

"**Why are we in the park again?" Asked Rina, who looked quite pissed cause Shizu won't let her go like she would run away right after he let go.**

" **We are here today to have our holiday enjoyed." Said Shizu.**

"**Okay, so where is our first station?" Asked Edge.**

"**Uhmm, ask Mikado, he's the one who planned it." Said Lucia.**

"**Okay guys, our first stop is the "Water Raging Rush". Ikuyo!!!" Said Mikado than holding Hanon's hand, they started to run.**

" **Eh, chotto matte yo, Mikado, Hanon." Shouted Lucia.**

**(Edge's POV)**

"**Eh, chotto matte yo, Mikado, Hanon." Shouted Lucia in her usual cute self.**

**I looked at Lucia, she is now in my hand, smilling happily to me. **

"_**This smile, this smile only belonged to me." **_

**Lucia looked at me with worried eyes, I gave her a smile reassuring her that everything is fine. But to me, I started felling strange since we arrived at the park. Mikado and Shizu had also noticed it, that was why Mikado took Hanon ran to the first stop while Shizu kept holding Rina. Suddenly, I saw someone staring at me with furious eyes, it was the same guy that day, I think it was Kaito, with him was Masahiro and Nagisa. **

"What are they doing here? It can't be that they are here to play. Why are they staring at Lucia, Hanon and Rina? Are they related?"

I quickly pulled Mikado and Shizu to the tree and told them what I saw.

" **Hmm, it's obvious that they are staring at the girls, do you think they are related? Shizu, Edge." Asked Mikado.**

" **I am not sure but nobody mess with us, right guys?" Said Shizu looking at his best childhood friends than to the girls who were chatting happily under the sun.**

"**Yeah, once I got back I will ask nii-chan about it." Said Edge who was looking at the girls too.**

" **Hey, you guys, what are you all doing there?" Asked Rina.**

" **Hayaku yo!" Shouted Hanon.**

_**Hey!!! Sorry I didn't updated for the past few months. Gomen. I will try to update sooner. Anyway thanks for all the nice review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Wave

_My feelings, your feelings,_

_Seemed to be the same,_

_Will you, be the one,_

_To unlock my hidden memories?_

The sunlight bore through the window, gazing straight into the room, waking up the figure sleeping inside. The figure sat up, growling, unwilling to wake up, opening his eyes, he covered his eyes with his back hand and stood up, pulling the curtains to block away the sun from his eyes. Staring at the emptied room, how long has it been since she was here? He wonder… That day, he saw her, holding onto another's man hand, smiling her usual smile, talking her usual soft voice, those… weren't them supposed to belong to him? He grabbed a pants from the drawer, and walked into the bath room, the cool water ran through his body, bringing his mind back to reality. He came out, with his hair wet and water dripping around. He opened his curtains a little, staring out to the sky, finally, a smile appeared on his face.

"Another sunny day…" He said softly, than ran down to the living room, there the surf board laid, he grabbed it, changed and ran to the beach. There was already plenty of people there, he met up with his surfer friends and went into the sea. He swam, till he reached a huge wave, and he surfed through it. He stood on the board, enjoying the sea breeze, the salty taste which on and off he will taste. He sensed something, more like someone staring at him, he opened his eyes and saw, Lucia, she was staring at him, with awe. It was like the first time they met, She stood there, and he was here. He spoke, bringing her shock, then she went away. It was as if that time, the red thread between them had already tangled them both together . The fate, destiny that was unable to escape.

He failed to balance as he fell, hitting himself, as he sank into the sea. Hurriedly, he swam to the surface, as a few of his friends swam towards him, showing him their caring face. He shook his head and swam to the land. Untangling the string which tied his legs to the surf board. He carried the surf board and walked towards her. On her face, there was no sign of happiness, instead, there was shock, more like her feeling shocked when he came to her. His heart slightly dropped, yet, he still tried to act like usual, he smiled, the smile he had always wore when he was unhappy.

"Yo," he greeted her casually, unknowing what to say. He was afraid that if he said more, she will go, or stare at him in curious. That's why, he just stood there, waiting for a response from her. It took quite a while for her to react though.

"Hi," she greeted him, there was a sort of feeling in her heart, it was up flowing, it was like she knew him, even when she shouldn't have…

"Y-you surf really good…" She complimented, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, my girlfriend used to come every day and she did cheer for me…" He said, remembering his memories with her, if only, she could remember… Never did he know, when he was talking, there was a smile on his face, which made her force everything she wanted to say back into her, that smile was different, she could tell, it was a smile for a certain someone, a smile from his heart. A sad feeling came to her, making her confused, why is it, that she was feeling sad, as if her heart had been ripped into thousands of pieces, she, she just don't get it…

He stared at her, as he felt his heart break, she did not even change her facial expression when he mentioned about their memories. Is it really, really, you have forgotten our memories together? His face felt, thinking about the truth that was really heartbreaking.

"She, w-where is she?" She doesn't get it, why is it that she's still asking when it hurt her so much… He was shocked by her question… Where is she, you ask, will you believe if I tell you that she and you are the same person.

"What if, I say that she was you?" He asked, hoping for a positive response. She seemed taken aback of the question as she stood there staring into his eyes.

"Me? Me?" She questioned him with another question, she doesn't get it, why is it that when he mentioned that she was her, that she felt that she knew him, that she should know him more than anything?

"Ya, if I tell you, that you have lost your memories, that you are actually her, will you believe in me, will you?" He questioned gripping his hand; he wanted to know, to know if she still believed in him…

"I…" she was really taken aback by his questioning, will she? Will she believe in him?

"I will," even she was shocked by her own answer, it was as if she had moved on her own, as if she had chosen to believe in him when she shouldn't have. He smiled slightly, happy, relieved to know that she still trusted him.

"B-but, that couldn't be right? I-I mean, I-I just came here, I couldn't be her…" Her voices soften as an image appeared in her mind. It was an image of two figures, walking on the street, fingers entwined. The girl, it was her, but, the boy, who was him?

He stared at her, as she stopped talking. She looked like she's deep in thought, though there was a confused look on her face. He did not disturb her, as he stood there staring at her. Waiting for her to continue, waiting, waiting and waiting… She did not continue though, instead she just kept quiet. Time seemed to stop for them, as they stood there not moving… He enjoyed the time with her, even when she was not in love with him… Time continued on, but these two figures just stood there, not talking nor moving… Till… he came, Edge…

He walked along the beach, having a radiant light wrapped around him, similar to the one which Kaito had… Lucia, she sensed him, she looked up, saw him, and smiled slightly… No matter what Kaito had told her, it does not matter, all those memories, it must have belonged to Edge and her. That's why, she will just go back to Edge, let all feelings be erased, let's act as if nothing had happened. Having this thought, Lucia moved, ready to go back to Edge, though her heart hurt slightly, though memories over flow, she just go, back to Edge… He reached out, grabbing her hand, he doesn't want to let go, he yearned for her, he can no longer wait…

"Lucia, I await for your coming back…" With that, Kaito disappeared into the crowd, leaving Lucia there, trying to figure out those words… She held onto her hand, the one which Kaito had grabbed, she could still feel his warmth, his reassuring words. She did not chase after him, instead, she just stood there, not knowing what to do, confused by her heart.

* * *

Curled up like a ball on the bed, she tried to figure out everything, what do you really mean? Her heart, makes her really confused, bits and pieces of memories appeared on and off, reminding her of some happy yet bitter days…Why is it, so hard to figure it out? She questioned her heart, looking, searching for an answer… Tears slid past her face, making her more confused… We didn't know each other, yet I am crying because of him, why is it so hard to figure out a simple answer? Is it true, that I am her, is it? I want to know the answer, I want to… Looking into her heart, those weird feelings keep flowing up, why is it, that I can't look for the answer? Why is it that I am feeling like this for you?Placing her hands in front of her chest, entwining her fingers together, she looked, prayed, searched for those answers, kept deep in her heart…

* * *

Chicorin: No matter how one feels, those feelings should never be kept, in this chapter, I had made Lucia realized all that, hoping that she will be able to unlock these secrets by herself…May all those feeling lost be able to realized that no matter what is to happen, someone will be there for you…


	11. Chapter 11

Figured out?

_It was all a lie to start with, _

_so everything shall soon be reveal._

The soft sound of piano rang through her mind, those elegant fingers which belonged to a certain someone, that image…. She woke up, gripping her hand, trying to calm herself down, breathing slowly and steadily, she tries to calm her mind. Till, he came in, sitting down next to her, pushing away the tears formed in her eyes, kissing her forehead. She calmed slightly, smiling a little, trying to reassure him. She laid her head against his chest, as he sang a soft lullaby, that song was very similar, however, she was unable to recall where she had heard it… She soon fell asleep, her breathing once again became soft, he laid her down on the bed, staring at her, as his hand moved up to her forehead. White light shone softly, she stirred slightly, unknowing of what is happening. There is only one question in her heart, who is him?

She stood there, mist were covering all around, where is she? A man appeared, stretching her hand out, she tried to reach for him, but it was no use, he was gone. The image changed, that man was sitting on the chair, his elegant fingers on the piano, as they touched the keys, a soft yet familiar song rang around her. She was confused, but she was able to feel the atmosphere around her. Even when she could not see him, she could feel his smile, his gentle smile… The image once again changed, she's now in the airport, the Japan biggest airport. Her hand was holding onto something, a manuscript. The wind blew, the manuscript flew and she felt tears on her face. She is confused. An airplane flew above of her head, she could feel the wind breeze through her. She reopened her eyes, only to find herself back to the school, she was outside of the music room. The same song was being played, only it was being played brokenly. She felt the urge to open the door and she did. The person inside was startled, as he stared at her. Rubbing his head, he laughed nervously.

"_**I thought I did try it out since you love the song."**_

He smiled slightly, tears felt, she could feel her heart thumping in her chest, does she know him? He was different from the man before, he was shorter than her slightly, yet his smile was so much gentle, who are you?

* * *

Hanon sat on the beach, staring at the sea. The sea breeze was so gentle, waves came and go, but her feelings were the same. She was confused by the dreams, who were those people? Do we know each other? What is this wavering feeling in my heart, why is it being kept deep in my heart? She sat there, staring at the calm sea, trying to pull herself back. A figure stood not far behind from her, he had been there ever since just now, only she didn't realize it. The wave came and goes, yet her feelings remained the same.

"Nee, Mikado, won't you sit down?" She didn't turn her head, she knew, he was there.

He sat down, not one bit startled that she knew he was there. He knew, she's clever, smarter than most people, thus, he's afraid.

"I had a dream…" She started the conversation, head looking up, she didn't look at him. He sat there quietly, listening to her.

"It's a very nice, happy, yet sad dream…" She continued on, not waiting for him to response, she just wanted him to know.

"There's a man, he's playing the piano, a very nice and familiar song…" The song ran through her mind, yes, she can be sure, she knew that song.

"Then, the scene changed, I was at the airport, he was leaving…" She clenched her fist together, taking in a deep breath, she tried to continue.

"He… gave me a manuscript, the wind came and the manuscript flew, and I was back at school." She didn't continue, he stopped her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Hanon, it's enough." His voice was shaking, why, he doesn't know… She gets the message, she stopped talking, she just stared at the sky.

* * *

She stared at the sky, thinking about various, different things. Time flew, and she didn't realize that he was there all along with her, he just continued to hug her, and sometimes his hand would move up and push her hair to the back of her ear. He tried to speak, but everything was lost when he met her sky blue eyes, those eyes which pulled his soul towards her. Time seemed to pass by very quickly, it was soon evening and Lucia came and got them back to the villa to have dinner. Hanon walked alongside with Mikado, he matched her speed, not walking too fast. Lucia was in front of them, hoping and jumping along the way. She jumped straight into Edge's embrace as soon as she met him. Sometimes, it may be good to be as dense as she is. Hanon and Mikado stepped into the dining room without speaking. They did not join any of the conversations made by any of their friends. No words were exchanged between them and everything seemed extremely weird between them. Even the usually dense Lucia was able to sense the difference between them. Rina would sometimes steal a glance at Hanon, her calm face just shows that they have to have a talk. Hanon is the total opposite of Lucia, she cares for her feelings too much and sometimes she relies on her senses a little too much. She always ends up hurting herself though. Thus, as her best friend, Rina wanted to try her best to help her convey her feelings. They stepped into the room and Rina closed the door behind of her.

"What's wrong with you?" She held Hanon by the hand and asked. She wanted to help.

"I've figured it out." She replied unexpectedly.

"You knew it too, right. I don't get it, what's the point of lying right now?" She continued, causing Rina to get quite a shock and everything was a lost now.

"Yeah, I knew, but there's no use now." Rina was lost now, even Hanon had figured it out. Lucia would too, soon enough, if she wants to.

The conversation ends there, none of them wanted to continue. Rina left, without telling her good night. It must be a shock to her to know that even she has figure the truth out. Everything up till now was a lie. A huge lie. The moon hung above the sky, so near yet so far. It seems like the time will soon come when all truths and lies will be reveal.


End file.
